Uniforms, Quinjets, and Hide and Go Seek
by Nuwanda
Summary: What do Bulgaria, SHIELD uniforms, Tony Stark, Hide and Go Seek, and quinjets all have in common? Clint Barton. Established relationship, Tony/Clint. Text format, chapter 2 to be in story format.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay guys, here's how it's gonna work. Since I'm a review whore. I have the second chapter (story format) nearly finished, but I really like hearing feedback from you all, so the more you review, the faster it'll get finished and posted.

Yea, I'm a bitch. So sue me. :P

In the meantime, another fic or two will probably get posted, anyway, so that should tide you over. Can you tell I've seen 'Avengers' six times? I lead a sad, sad life.

*******Oh, side note- there's a text fic that came before this one, one that hasn't been posted yet, where Tony called Clint cute and Clint was very much not okay with it. That comes into play in this chapter. Just so you know.^^**

* * *

**Stark1:**Clint, come see me.

**Hawkeye58:**You're awfully demanding.

**Stark1:**I am. I'm a demanding, needy bastard.

**Hawkeye58:**Spoiled brat.

**Stark1:**Yup.

**Hawkeye58:**Haha. Least you admit it.

**Stark1:**Heh. Would you believe I was actually shy as a kid?

**Hawkeye58:**Haha. What happened?

**Stark1:**I have no idea. The obnoxious kicked in around the time dad shipped me off to boarding school. Think I just wanted more attention and then never learned how to cap it off.

**Hawkeye58:**Well, good. Prefer you this way. I'm not the only one getting yelled at.

**Stark1:**HA I love how it's not that you like my personality, you just don't wanna be the only one getting in trouble. Nice.

**Hawkeye58:**Nope. LOVE your personality. That's like….bonus features.

**Stark1:**…you're awesome.

**Hawkeye58:**I know. ;) So are you.

**Stark1:**…okay, now you REALLY need to come see me.

**Hawkeye58:**Really? That set it in stone for you?

**Stark1:**Heh yea.

**Hawkeye58:**You're weird.

**Stark1:**Assuredly. Now come see me.

**Hawkeye58:**Where are you? New York still?

**Stark1:**…..….where do you want me to be?

**Hawkeye58:**…the hell kind of answer is that hahaha

**Stark1:**The kind you should be used to by now. As you just pointed out, I'm weird.

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah. But that's stupid. If I told you to go somewhere else and you did…..why not just come to where I am?

**Stark1:**Hahaha I didn't say I'd go elsewhere. Just wondered if you had somewhere particular you were hoping I was.

**Hawkeye58:**Ha. Well, no. Just wanted to make sure I went to the right place.

**Stark1:**Well, if I AM in New York, and you're off in fucking Turkey or something, like before, then how'll this work?

**Hawkeye58:**Hahaha. By making sure I catch the right flight.

**Stark1:**Fuck. ARE you in Turkey?

**Hawkeye58:**Eh. I think I might be in Bulgaria. Sort of on the line. Never was good at figuring out which side of the squiggly border line I'm on.

**Stark1:**…fuck.

**Hawkeye58:**What…..it's not that far. Sort of.

**Stark1:**…..what kind of crack are you on?

**Hawkeye58:**Hey. I'm clean. I mean….okay. Geographically it's far. But I mean…..still not too bad.

**Stark1:**Yea? When would you get here?

**Hawkeye58:**Ah….well…..if I can get a quinjet out of here…couple hours?

**Stark1:**…and you'd be able to stay? You wouldn't be flying right back out?

**Hawkeye58:**Should actually have a couple of days at least.

**Stark1:**Yea? Really?

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah, really.

**Stark1:**Wow. That's awesome. Heh. I'll try and be patient, then.

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah. I know. Doesn't happen often.

**Stark1:**Ha too true. But I wanna see you. I'm willing to wait.

**Hawkeye58:**Good. Be there as soon as I can.

**Stark1:**…should I stop bothering you? Will that get you here faster?

**Hawkeye58:**Ha. Nah. Just gonna try and sweet talk Coulson into letting me take a jet.

…..you have a place for me to park one?

**Stark1:**…did you seriously just ask if I have a place to park a jet? What do YOU think?

**Hawkeye58:**I don't know! I'm assuming yes.

**Stark1:**Yes, I have room. I imagine it'll be pretty obvious when you're coming in from above.

**Hawkeye58:**Okay. Good.

**Stark1:**Yea, good. Now get your fine ass over here.

**Hawkeye58:**Haha. Will do. Got okay'd by Coulson under the orders that we are not to cause undo trouble.

**Stark1:**….does he know who we are?

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah, I said the same thing. He said to contain it to the tower because if he had to fix a mess we caused he'd "ground" us. Not sure what that means but the way he was glaring I might not even want to find out.

**Stark1:**….but you're coming?

**Hawkeye58:**Course I'm coming.

**Stark1:**When? Whenwhenwhenwhenwhenwhen?

**Hawkeye58:**Well, I just got the go ahead. So, soon.

**Stark1:**…. *bounce bounce*

**Hawkeye58:**You are so….there are no words.

**Stark1:**Hahaha you usually manage to find some.

**Hawkeye58:**Hyper? Cute though.

**Stark1:**HAHAHA! So now I'M cute?

**Hawkeye58:**Hey. If I have to be cute, so do you.

**Stark1:**Oh, so I'm cute by default?

**Hawkeye58:**And because you are.

**Stark1:**Heh. Thanks.

**Hawkeye58:**Haha. Sure.

**Stark1:**You think I'm cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute

**Hawkeye58:**Oh my God, Tony. You're ridiculous haha

**Stark1:**XD

**Hawkeye58:**Idiot…..love you.

**Stark1:**Heh. Love you too.

**Hawkeye58:**Good.

**Stark1:**…so I told you to get your fine ass over here. Where are you?

**Hawkeye58:**Working on it. Can't really make this thing go any faster.

**Stark1:**….maybe I can do something about that.

**Hawkeye58:**…yeah, you know…..don't doubt it. But not sure if it's the best idea, either.

**Stark1:**Pfft I can make it better. I can do it right now, the SHIELD jets really aren't hard to hack into.

**Hawkeye58:**Tony….

**Stark1:**Yea?

**Hawkeye58:**I REALLY don't think you should be hacking these things while I'm in them.

**Stark1:**….you think I'll fuck things up? I'm legit offended.

**Hawkeye58:**I didn't say that. But what if someone else realizes you're hacking? Tries to stop it. And THEN screws it all up.

**Stark1:**…fine. I'll leave it alone. But I still think you're doubting my mad skills. May pay for it when you get here.

**Hawkeye58:**Look. You can hack into it next time.

**Stark1:**Haha. You're making me feel like a little kid.

**Hawkeye58:**You're ACTING like a little kid.

**Stark1:**Hahaha hey. Technology is a toy to me. Always has been.

**Hawkeye58:**…..if you really want to play with it, fine. But if someone tries to hack back…..don't let them drop me. Seriously. It's not you I'm worried about.

**Stark1:**Hey, if you're really worried, I'll leave it alone. It's fine. I can screw around with something else.

**Hawkeye58:**Like what?

**Stark1:**….stuff…..

**Hawkeye58:**That's not really descriptive.

**Stark1:**Heh. Wasn't really meaning it to be.

**Hawkeye58:**You're an ass.

**Stark1:**Hey! I'm leaving the jet alone!

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah. That's true.

**Stark1:**So cut me some slack! And if you ever actually come to the lab, you can check out all the random stuff I make.

**Hawkeye58:**I'm gonna!

**Stark1:**…really?

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah, really. Said I wanted to.

**Stark1:**Yea, but you never actually DO.

**Hawkeye58:**Because you're distracting. And distracted.

**Stark1:**….how would you know I'm distracted? You've never been in there.

**Hawkeye58:**You're distracted.

**Stark1:**…..how do you know?

**Hawkeye58:**I'm pretty damn sure I'm just as good at being distracting as you are.

**Stark1:**….ah. THAT sort of distracted. Yea….

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah. So…yeah. Maybe we'll be less distracted today.

**Stark1:**…..uh…

**Hawkeye58:**…..what? Don't think we can manage?

**Stark1:**…no.

**Hawkeye58:**Haha. Okay. Tomorrow, then.

**Stark1:**….are you in your uniform?

**Hawkeye58:**…..don't know if I should tell you.

**Stark1:**….yea, I don't think I'll get any work done. At all. Unless you make me. Oh. Oh. Order me around in your uniform? Oh fuck.

**Hawkeye58:**….what? Since when do you enjoy the thought of being ordered around?

**Stark1:**…by you in your uniform? That is so totally a different thing. THAT is HOT.

**Hawkeye58:**Ha. Don't know why. But if you think you'd like it, I'll give it a go.

**Stark1:**…..fuck.

**Hawkeye58:**Maybe. If you follow orders.

**Stark1:**…..okay, you're killing me. Where are you?

**Hawkeye58:**I don't know. Ocean is ocean.

**Stark1:**….this is my sad face. L

**Hawkeye58:**Haha I'm sorry. Not much longer I'm sure.

**Stark1:**Better not be. You've got me pacing.

**Hawkeye58:**Don't wear a hole in the floor.

**Stark1:**Ha! You're so evil. Smartass.

**Hawkeye58:**Heh. You love me.

**Stark1:**I totally do. And if you hurry that sweet ass up, I'll show you just how much.

**Hawkeye58:**Oh? Well, I do like rewards. I think they help me bend the laws of physics.

**Stark1:**….that would be AWESOME.

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah? Gonna try to do it.

**Stark1:**Guess I should continue to help, then.

**Hawkeye58:**Oh? Wait. Are you messing with the jet?

**Stark1:**Wait. What? Why would you ask that? Is something wrong?

**Hawkeye58:**No. Everything's fine. Nothing outside perimeters. Just….you mentioning to keep helping me break the laws of physics made me suspicious. I can see the city line, by the way.

**Stark1:**Oh, good. On both accounts.

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah…I'm gonna park and then come find you.

**Stark1:**Oh? "Find" me? Should I hide?

**Hawkeye58:**You know what I mean. Ass.

**Stark1:**Hahaha you love me. Now get in here.

**Hawkeye58:**Working on it. Not much of a runway up here.

**Stark1:**Hey. It's a private establishment. It's impressive that it has a runway at all.

**Hawkeye58:**Haha. Yeah. Hope flight regulators don't mind I just tore a jet through New York unannounced. Okay. Getting off this bird. See you in a moment.

**Stark1:**Good luck finding me in all the different floors. *cue evil laughter*

**Hawkeye58:**…..fucking bastard, Stark. You better hope I find you fast or not at all.

**Stark1:**….um…..what are you gonna do to me? Cuz now I'm sort of scared.

**Hawkeye58:***cue evil laughter*

**Stark1:**…oh dear God. I think now I actually MIGHT hide.

**Hawkeye58:**Losing time, then.

**Stark1:**….but you're being sort of scary.

….will you come do horribly dirty things to me on the conference table?

**Hawkeye58:**…..that sounds fun.

**Stark1:**….are you fucking with me?

**Hawkeye58:**Not yet.

**Stark1:**…..FUCK.

**Hawkeye58:**That's the general idea.

**Stark1:**Okay, where the fuck are you?

**Hawkeye58:**Mnn…..it's a secret.

**Stark1:**….I hate you.

**Hawkeye58:**No you don't.

**Stark1:**Unfortunately, no.

…think I'm gonna just start getting naked. Maybe I'll leave you a trail of clothes to help you track me.

**Hawkeye58:**Oh, I've found you.

**Stark1:**….ah…

**Hawkeye58:**You're kind of adorable when you're nervous.

**Stark1:**"Adorable"? …okay, that didn't help. Fuck.

**Hawkeye58:**Ahaha. Oh man. Hilarious. You know, I AM impressed, though. Figured you'd cheat by now and get Jarvis to tell you where I am.

**Stark1:**Um…..no. Just sort of…..chilling. On the conference table. I mean A conference table. There are many.

**Hawkeye58:**Yeah. I'm well aware of what you're doing….

**Stark1:**….

**Hawkeye58:**I'll give you ten seconds to flee or put up a defense. Then I'm giving away my position.

**Stark1:**…..not going to flee. Just…..stay…put? I guess?

**Hawkeye58:**You are so fucking nervous. It's truly bizarre.

**Stark1:**Shuttup.

**Hawkeye58:**Ha. Adorable.

**Stark1:**Fuck you.

**Hawkeye58:**Momentarily.

**Stark1:**….Goddamn.

**Hawkeye58:**Alright. Ready or not…

**Stark1:**…I think I may have a nervous breakdown.

**Hawkeye58:**….here I come….

**-tbc-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I guess I lied about waiting for reviews. Because I got one from someone who is awesome, so they get the chapter early. You should thank them. And they get cookies. Metaphorical cookies, sent through the computer.

**_Topazione_**, I'm talking to you. This is dedicated to you, for your awesome feedback. You're fantastic and I love you. Here are your cookies. *cookies*

Also dedicated to the lovely _**J2**_, who is my eternal partner in crime and helps me make sure that Clint and Tony are in character. 3

* * *

Clint dropped from the ceiling mere feet in front of the conference table. The phone went flying as Tony jumped, nearly falling from his perch on the table.

"Ah!" He shifted, regaining his balance. "Um…hi?"

Clint smiled at him, a very predatory smile, and looked Tony up and down. He hadn't followed through on what he had said on the phone about getting naked; only his shoes and socks were gone, his tie loosened. Clint allowed his gaze to travel slowly over Tony's body. When it finally returned to meet Tony's eyes, the brunette's face was flushed.

"What," he demanded.

Clint stepped forward, hands tracing flat-palmed down the front of Tony's chest. "I like this," he said, stroking the soft material of the striped tie. "This is a good look for you."

"….yea?"

Clint nodded. "You look extremely…..debauched."

If anything, the flush grew. "….is that a good thing?"

"Oh, yeah." Clint toed off his own shoes and socks. "_Definitely_ a good thing."

"Ah."

Tony really did seem nervous. It was extremely unusual for him. Clint didn't think he had ever seen Tony nervous before. It really was adorable. Something about it was ridiculously endearing. He took hold of the end of Tony's tie and tugged him forward into a kiss.

Tony made a little noise of surprise, but the emotion didn't last long. His hands found Clint's shoulders, and he let out a little moan.

That was all Clint could handle. He shoved Tony back on the conference table, hard. The man let out an "oomph" as his back hit the shiny surface.

"Ow."

"I'd say sorry, but I'm really not."

"I don't care." Tony reached for Clint, hand finding his hair and tugging him in for another kiss. Clint shoved him harder into the table, hands pushing at the fabric of his shirt, working at the buttons.

"This is _incredibly_ in the way."

"Oh? Should I just go around naked all the time?"

"No." He pulled the shirt open, revealing Tony's chest, that little glowing light that kept the man alive. "This is mine."

That made Tony smile. "Good. Something we agree on."

"Hnn." Clint stroked a hand down Tony's chest, over his belly, eliciting a shiver. "…it still needs to come off."

"Ha, okay, okay." Tony tried to push himself up and paused. "…you have to let me sit up."

"Oh." Clint slid back, an abashed smile on his face, giving Tony some more space. Tony sat up just enough to shrug out of his shirt.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Much." He tugged at the tie. "Though this needs to go, too." He loosened the tie and gently pulled it over Tony's head.

Tony grinned at him. "All set?"

In answer, Clint put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down onto the table. "Much." And he kissed him again.

Tony hummed into the kiss, hands fisting in the fabric of Clint's uniform. "…..I think this needs to come off, too."

"It'll come off when I want it to come off."

"…..fuck."

"What?"

"It's really sexy when you talk like that."

"Oh?" Clint reached down, hand flicking open the catches on Tony's slacks. "I'll have to remember that, then."

"Please d…ah!"

Clint grinned. "Problem?"

"FUCK your hands are cold!"

"Well, I _have _been on a plane for a few hours."

"And you couldn't think about maybe warming them up before you stuck them down my pants?"

"Okay, fine, I'll take them back out."

"Do that and I'll kill you."

"_Geez, _you're indecisive."

"I am not. Keep your hands exactly where they are or I'll _aah! Fuck_!"

Clint couldn't help laughing. It was wonderful, knowing he could get such reactions out of Tony, who was usually so unflappable. He gave the man another slow, smooth stroke. Tony rolled into the touch, back arching on the hard table in a way that was utterly distracting. _Yeah, this uniform really needs to come off. _He began working on the catches with his free hand.

Tony seemed oblivious to this. His hips were moving steadily, rocking to meet Clint's touch, his eyes shut, face flushed.

"…you look so fucking gorgeous." Those brown eyes opened, dazed with lust, and Clint nearly lost it. "…fuck."

"….what?" Tony's eyes focused, none of the lust fading but realization coming back to him. "…..you took your shirt off."

"Yeah."

"Damn. Get the fuck down here."

Clint had absolutely no problem with that. But he still had pants on. "One second." Tony let out a noise of frustration and fuck, seriously, Clint was going to lose all control. No one had ever made him feel like this. He tripped over himself as he rushed to get his pants off and when he looked up, he nearly fell over.

Tony was as Clint had left him, sprawled on the cold hard marble table, utterly naked. His hair was a tousled mess, face flushed, a wonderful contrast to the paleness of the rest of his skin. That little glowing circle in his chest did nothing to diminish his beauty. If anything, it added to it.

_Mine, _Clint thought. _This man is all mine._

Tony seemed to realize that Clint had stopped moving, and was simply staring at him. He looked up. "….what the fuck are you doing?"

"…..nothing."

"…yea, that's EXACTLY what you're doing. You should be here with me."

"I am."

"Are not." Tony's hand traced his own belly, moving to give his cock a lazy stroke. Clint's eyes widened. He felt his legs turn to jelly. _FUCK._

Somehow he was at table's edge, no idea how he had made it there when he felt as if he couldn't move, and he was on top of Tony, kissing him. Tony's arms immediately wrapped around his neck, a hand sliding into his hair, tugging.

"S'what I'm talking about," he murmured.

"Shut the fuck up," Clint smiled, kissing him again.

"Make me."

"I doubt what I'm going to do to you is going to do anything but make you even louder."

"…..I'm fine with that, too." Tony caught Clint's hand.

"I figured you would b…haa!" He gasped as Tony's tongue ran along the length of his fingers, taking them in his mouth and sucking. "…fuck, Tony."

"Mm….." Tony hummed, the noise vibrating around Clint's fingers, almost tickling and yet somehow feeling better than it had a right to. He pulled back, slowly, teasingly releasing Clint's fingers, placing a kiss on his fingertips. "…..that's the idea."

"…..Goddamn."

Tony tugged a lock of Clint's hair. "Get to work."

"Yes, mom."

"Ug." Tony shuddered. "Okay, no. I may be kinky but I'm not THAT kinky. Do not call me 'mom' while we're having sex. That is NOT okay."

Clint laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." His wet fingers gently pressed past that tight ring of muscle, and he felt Tony tense ever so slightly.

"Damn." Tony shifted. "…remind me why I don't store lube in the conference rooms?"

Clint laughed. "Maybe because your usual meetings don't require it?"

"Yea, well, I'm thinking after tonight, I'm going to start."

"I think that's a very good plan." Clint stretched Tony, mouth kissing along his hipbone to distract him. If the little noises Tony was making were any indication, it was working. He gently bit down on the soft flesh of his belly, and Tony cried out.

"_Fuck_!" He laughed. "Kinky bastard."

"Shut up, you love it."

"You're still a…FUCK!" His hips jerked as Clint's fingers found that sweet spot. "Okay, fuck, fuck, get up here."

Clint had absolutely no objections with that whatsoever. He returned to Tony, kissing him, knee nudging Tony's legs farther apart. "You ready?"

"You ask me that question again and I'll fucking kick your ass."

Clint laughed. "Okay, okay." He tugged one of Tony's legs up higher about his waist and slowly, gently pressed into him.

Tony's grip tightened on his shoulders, but there was no sign of any pain on his face. "Goddamn."

"You want me to…"

"Clint, I swear to God, I will fucking kick your ass."

"Ha, okay, okay, I got it." He slid forward until he was fully seated within Tony. "_Fuck_, you feel good."

"Of course I do."

"Fucking egomaniac."

"Yup."

He stroked Tony's cheek, brushed back the sweat-dampened hair. "You okay?"

"….what did I just say….twice…..about kicking your ass?"

"Hey! I'm being considerate!"

"And I appreciate it. Now shut up and fuck me."

Clint smiled, kissing him. "No problem at all with that." And still, despite Tony's continued protestations and promises of ass-kicking, he started out gentle. But it was clear right away that Tony was ready, and determined, for more. He moaned, hands clutching at Clint's shoulders, fingers digging in hard enough to hurt.

"Fuck. Harder."

There was no way Clint could deny that command, even if he wanted to. And he didn't. At all. Pulling Tony tighter to him, he thrust into him hard, and Tony cried out.

"Hah! Fuck! Like that!" He could feel Tony's nails raking down his back, feel the scratches they were leaving behind, and damn, it felt good. It only fueled his desire, and his hips canted harder.

He had obviously found that sweet spot again, for Tony cried out, bucking against him. "FUCK! Oh, _fuck_!"

Well, _that _was a nice reaction. Now that he'd found the right angle, Clint hit it again, and again. Tony had unraveled, turned into a complete mess. He was clinging to Clint, biting hard on his shoulder as though it was the only thing that was helping hold him together.

"Fuck….I can't…"

Clint reached between them, finding Tony's shaft, wet with pre-cum, and gave it a smooth stroke. That was all it took. Tony's entire body shook as he came, crying out. He banged his head back against the table as if that would somehow help him control himself, but Clint quickly slipped a hand underneath his head, slingers sliding into his hair, pulling him up for a kiss. Tony immediately reciprocated, his own hands catching fistfuls of blonde hair, tugging Clint closer into the kiss, kissing him hard and hungry, biting at his lip hard enough to draw blood. That was all it took. The metallic tang of blood in his mouth was all it required to push Clint over the edge and he came, Tony's name on his lips as he rode out his own climax.

…he didn't know how long he'd been laying there, unmoving. His breathing was uneven, forehead resting on Tony's shoulder.

"…..fuck." Tony at least sounded more coherent now, though exhausted. "…..I'll never be able to look at a conference table again."

Clint burst out laughing, propping himself up to look at Tony. "How do you think I'll ever make it through a debriefing? I got the full dog and pony show!"

Tony cocked an eyebrow at Clint, obviously not sure what he meant. Clint gestured. "YOU only got to see me and the ceiling. I got a view of you, the table, and all the chairs all the way down. I got to see it like we had an audience. I think I got the worst of it. Or better…..as the case may be."

Tony laughed. "I think better is definitely what you mean. Although I think I have to disagree on who got it better in the end." He shifted, gave a little wriggle, and sighed happily. "….._damn. _I feel thoroughly well fucked."

Clint shook his head, smiling. "Well, I did my job, then."

"Oh, you certainly did." Tony tugged Clint down for another kiss.

Clint hummed into the kiss, nipping gently as he pulled away. "Hnn…..you really were nervous."

Tony glared. "Shuttup."

Clint laughed. "Nope. I've never seen you nervous. It was hilarious."

"Hey…"

"And adorable; did I mention adorable?"

"Only three times now."

"Well, it was. Adorable."

"…four times…"

"Why were you nervous?"

"…..I don't know. I was…but I wasn't? I don't know. You're all badass and you turned it into crazy SHIELD agent hide-and-seek so it was like, crazy secret agent lurking somewhere in my building about to pop out of nowhere and fuck me. It was intimidating."

There was a long moment of silence and then Clint burst out laughing. Tony glared. "Shut the fuck up."

"No. That is HILARIOUS."

"I hate you so much right now."

"You do not."

"Right NOW I do."

"No you don't."

"Shuttup, yea I do. I'll prove it and leave you here, naked and alone."

"…oh, because THAT'S a threat. Like I can't find my way out of here."

"….shuttup."

Laughing, Clint wrapped his arms around Tony, rolling them over so Tony was on top of him. Tony put up a little struggle to pull away, but there was no way he could escape. Clint kissed him, grinning. "I love you."

Tony was still giving Clint that evil glare/semi pout, but he gave in. "…..I love you too."

"Hnn." Clint kissed him softly, slowly pulling away. "So….." he stroked Tony's cheek. "….got any other rooms in this building that you'd like to christen?"

That trademark smirk broke across Tony's face. "Oh, hundreds."

"Well, then…." Clint tugged a lock of soft brown hair. "…..we'd better get busy, haven't we?"

**~fin~**


End file.
